The present invention relates to a health condition judgment display device capable of obtaining indices relating to health condition of a human subject.
As a device which gives indicators or advices associated with physical health, in old days, there was a device adapted to judge function of internal organs of body, function of autonomic nerves and the like, from distribution of potentials in a body surface or skin impedance, based on oriental medicine. In recent years, there is a device adapted to obtain various body information as well as body fat mass based on measurement of body impedance corresponding to body electric impedance and judge the condition of physical health.
Also, there are a device adapted to give indicators used for judgment of diabetes as one of today""s typical diseases caused by obesity and a device capable of performing more accurate estimation according to verification using CT section imaging analyzer or the like.
A device which obtains the indicators or the like associated with physical health is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho. 48-37591, in which body impedances of hands and feet between left side of body and right side of body are measured and the existence/non-existence of disease is judged according to the balance of the impedances.
A device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei. 11-188016, is capable of making judgment of health condition from basal metabolism amount obtained from fat-free mass obtained by measuring the body impedance and amount of consumed oxygen, and muscle mass obtained from the fat-free mass or the like.
However, the conventional device which obtains the indicators or the like associated with physical health is merely capable of judgment based on a single specified index relating to body or a few specified indices relating to body that are highly correlative, when such indicators are obtained.
Therefore, in cases where total judgment of disease should be made based on a number of factors, misjudgment or inaccurate judgment is made. In particular, in order to accurately judge the existence/non-existence of disease complicatedly associated with various metabolic disorders, such as diabetes, there is a need for total judgment based on more indices.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a health condition judgment display device which is capable of making total judgment of health condition.
According to the present invention, there is provided a health condition judgment display device comprising: an input means with which individual body characteristic information of body of a human subject is input; a measuring means for measuring body measurement information obtained by measurement made for the body of the human subject; a data processing portion capable of storing body information including the individual body characteristic information of the body input with the input means and the body measurement information measured by the measuring means and obtaining an index relating to health condition of the body of the human subject by data processing based on the stored body information; and a display means capable of displaying the body information including the individual body characteristic information and the body measurement information and the obtained index relating to health condition, wherein at least two indices relating to health condition are obtained.
According to the health condition judgment display device, since at least two types of indices relating to health condition are obtained based on the input body information, total judgment of the health condition of the human subject can be made.
In the health condition judgment display device, the measuring means includes a body impedance measuring means capable of measuring body impedance of entire body and/or each portion of the body, the body measurement information includes body impedance of each portion of the body and/or the entire body, the individual body characteristic information includes body height, body weight, age, and sex, and the body information includes information of body fat mass, body fat ratio, fat-free mass, body water mass, and muscle mass of each portion of the body and/or the entire body, which are obtained based on the body height, the body weight, the age, the sex, and the body impedance of each portion of the body and/or the entire body. Also, the body information may include information of basal metabolism amount obtained from the amount of consumed oxygen and the muscle mass.
In the health condition judgment display device, the body information may include waist size and hip size. The waist size refers to a circumferential dimension of waist of the human subject and the hip size refers to a circumferential dimension of hip of the human subject.
The body information may include subcutaneous fat thickness, abdomen visceral fat sectional area, abdomen subcutaneous fat sectional area, and thigh muscle sectional area.
The indices relating to health condition may include a ratio of the body fat mass to the muscle mass (F/M ratio) for the entire body and each portion of the body.
The body information includes waist size, hip size, subcutaneous fat thickness, abdomen visceral fat sectional area, abdomen subcutaneous fat sectional area, and thigh muscle sectional area, and the indices relating to health condition may include a body mass index (BMI), a ratio of the waist size to the hip size (W/H ratio), a ratio of the visceral fat to the subcutaneous fat (V/S ratio), a ratio of the body fat mass to the body water mass, a ratio of the body water mass to the body weight, and a ratio of the body fat ratio to leg muscle mass. The indices relating to health condition may further include abdomen visceral fat sectional area, waist size, and odds ratio.
The indices relating to health condition include ratios relating to balance of the body impedance, the body water mass, and the muscle mass, between left half of the body and right half of the body.
The indices relating to health condition include ratios relating to balance of the body impedance, the body water mass, and the muscle mass, between upper half of the body and lower half of the body.
In the health condition judgment display device, information of various types of diseases are stored, and items of the indices relating to health condition as factors of each disease and their associated allowable values are stored for each of the diseases, and a comparing means that compares each of the indices relating to health condition to the allowable value is provided.
Thereby, the risk of developing disease is judged based on the indices relating to health condition and according to the relationship with the disease.
When the health condition judgment device is provided with the comparing means, each of the indices is classified into two or more stages based on comparison made by the comparing means. Thereby, the risk of developing disease associated with the obtained indices relating to health condition can be judged with high accuracy.
Also, a combination of two or more indices is obtained according to the stages of each of the indices relating to health, and total judgment of health condition of the human subject is made according to the combination of the indices. Thereby, total judgment of the risk of developing the disease can be made.
The comparing means compares the indices relating to health condition to the allowable values by weighting according to type of the indices and according to type of disease. Using the correlation with disease according to type of the index relating to health condition, the risk of developing the disease can be judged with higher accuracy.
The display means is adapted to select and display the items of the indices relating to health condition which are associated with each of the diseases and the obtained indices relating to health condition, corresponding to the respective items of the indices, for each of the diseases. Thereby, the relationship between the disease and the indices relating to health condition as factors associated with the disease can be easily known.
In the health condition judgment display device, various types of diseases are stored, items of the indices relating to health condition as factors of each disease and their associated allowable values are stored for each of the diseases, a comparing means that compares each of the indices relating to health condition to the allowable value is provided, and it is judged whether each of the indices relating to health condition is good or bad, according to comparison between each of the indices and the allowable value, the display means is adapted to arrange and display results of good or bad, for the respective judged indices relating to health condition, and the results of good or bad are arranged according to degree of correlation with disease associated with the indices.
When the results of good or bad of the judged indices relating to health condition are arranged, to each of results of good and bad of a first index having correlation with disease, results of good and bad of a second index having correlation lower than that of the first index are connected, the results of good and bad of the first and second indices being hierarchically represented, and an appropriate side corresponding to a judgment result for the human subject is selected and displayed, among the results of good and bad of the first and second indices.
The indices for which judgment results are displayed include BMI, body fat ratio, and abdomen visceral fat sectional area.
The results of good or bad for the respective judged indices relating to health condition can be selected and displayed on the display means for each of the diseases.
The information of various types of diseases stored in the health condition judgment display device may include diabetes, dehydration, and metabolic defect.
In the health condition judgment display device, the measuring means may include a body weight measuring means capable of measuring body weight of the human subject.